The present invention relates to the field of gripping apparatus for plants and relates in particular to an apparatus for removing a ball comprising a plant from a cavity, open at its upper side, and provided in a container.
Such apparatus are generally known.
Such known apparatuses generally have the disadvantage, that as a consequence of a too large pushing force, which is required to remove the ball from the container, the ball is pulverised or the plant is damaged. It also may happen that it is not possible to grip the ball of the plant effectively without damaging the leaves or the flowers of the plant because the plant is approached from above. Of course, such damage is undesired.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an apparatus in which it is avoided that neither the plant nor the ball is damaged, and wherein the ball is gripped in a sure way, and wherein the position of the ball is reproducable.